Understanding the Past: The Remake
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: The Summary is in the story because I don't want to type the summary again so please don't be mad
1. Chapter 1

Understanding the Past

One day after training, Konohamaru along with HInata's with Himawari, Sasuke's, Sakura's, Kakashi's and Iruka's help show Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki the past of Naruto's childhood so Boruto can understand how his father grew up

 **This is my first Naruto story, some of it may seem to be off it is because I was into Naruto years ago but somehow I stopped watching it but I'm trying to get back into it. Many of you readers might say I'm a part fan of the show and you might be right about that so I'm sorry**

 **This is a redo of the original story but with Hinata and Himawari in it**

Chapter One

"sensei, who are we waiting for?" asked Sarada who was sitting on a rock

"we are waiting for your parents, Hinata with little Himawari, Sarada, Kakashi and Iruka for something speical." said Konohamaru as he puts a bandage on Boruto's left arm that was bleeding

"why is mom and Himawari coming with us?" asked Boruto

"what kind of special?" asked Mitsuki as he watched his sensei bandaged Boruto's injured arm

"you three are about to find out in a moment." said a voice whiched scared Sarada as she jumped off the jump and was ready to attack the intruder until she found out who it was

"it would be a bad idea to attack your parents Sarada." said a different voice

"so glad you made it, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata and of course little Himawari." said Konohamaru as he finished with Boruto's arm

Himawari blushed when she saw her brother's sensei

"what happened to Boruto's arm?" asked Sakura as she walked up to sensei and student

"a kunai knife stabbed me." said Boruto

Himawari gasped

"by who?" asked Sakura

"Sarada, she used Boruto as target practice until it got out of control." said Mitsuki

"maybe big brother asked for it." Said Himawari which made Hinata look at her

"Hima, don't say that about your brother." Said Hinata

"did Konohamaru know about this?" asked Iruka

"I came late, when I finally came, I saw Boruto on the ground holding his stabbed arm with the knife still in as Mitsuki was on top of Sarada holding her down." said Konohamaru

"did Boruto and Sarada get into a fight?" asked Sasuke

"according to Mitsuki, no, Sarada just wanted to practice her kunai throwing." said Konohamaru

"um, not to be rude sensei, won't the six of you guys with Himawari going to show us something special." said Boruto as he pulls his sleeve down to hide his injured arm

"mmm? oh yes, the reason why Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata with Himawari are here with us is because the six of us are going to show the three of you with Himawari Naruto's past from birth to childhood to where he is now." said Konohamaru

"why dad's past, he told me he was a hero at a young age." said Boruto

"we get to see daddy as a kid?" asked Himawari while she stood between Boruto and Mistuki

"Boruto, you were raised spoiled unlike your father, your father told you lies to keep you safe from danger." said Iruka

"does dad know about this?" asked Boruto

"no your father doesn't know about this because it was your mother's idea." said Iruka

"really mom?" asked Boruto

"of course, I wanted to see your father as a kid since we both grew up." Said Hinata with a smile

"so how far are we going into the past?" asked Mitsuki

"to Naruto's birth." said Sakura

"I get to see my grandparents from dad's side for the first time." said Boruto

"yay." Said Himawari

"yes and no one will hear or see you in the past." said Kakashi

"the three of you come closer to us and Kakashi sensei and I will use our sharingan to go back to the past." said Sasuke as the plan was coming together

Kakashi and Sasuke activated their sharingan and they disappeared into thin air

To be continued

 **p.s. to the viewers, i might make up some memories of Naruto's past that is not true to the show because after watching episode 1-46 i think i stopped watching so please give me some ideas of the past**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Birth part 1

 **Chapter Two and three will be in parts**

 **Author supertuff helped me with this chapter so the credit goes to him**

The five adults and three kids appeared in a room

"where are we at?" asked Sarada while looking around

Before anyone could say anything, they were interrupted by a painful scream that echoed around them

"what was that?, mommy I'm scared" asked Himawari as she clutched her mother's leg in fright

"don't be scared, Hima" asked Hinata

"was that a woman? asked Boruto

"yes look behind you, Boruto." said Iruka

The four kids turned around to see four other people behind them

Boruto started to walk towards the group until he was next to the only male in the room

Boruto looked at the man with the yellow hair for several seconds until he let out a small gasp as he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see it was Kakashi

"big brother, who is that?" asked Himawari as she released her grip from her mother's leg as she watched her brother walk up to the strange person

"Boruto, do you know who this is?" Kakashi asked

"yes, I've seen his picture in dad's office at home and at the Hokage's office when I visit dad for missions." said Boruto looking up back at the blonde man

 _ **The man standing next to Boruto had blue eyes, blonde short hair that is spiky and wild like his side burns but straight. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a band on his elbow and wrist on both arms along with his chunnin vest and anbu blue pants**_

"this was my sensei: Minato Namikaze. Known as The Yellow Flash and The Fourth Hokage." said Kakashi

"Grandpa Minato." Said Himawari as she walked up and stood next to her brother who was staring their grandfather

"Namikaze? but dad's last name is Uzumaki." said Boruto

"because your grandfather had many enemies from different hidden villages and they hated him in the Third Ninja War and if they knew your father was a member of the Namikaze clan then they could kill your father so your father took your grandmother's last name." said Kakashi

"so dad wouldn't be in danger?" asked Boruto

Kakashi nodded in agreement

 _ **"ahh this hurts you know." screamed the woman on the table with her eyes closed while clutching two bars in her hands**_

"and this is my grandmother?" asked Boruto while looking at the woman

 _ **The woman had long red hair with a baret on the left side on her face with blue eyes. She had a short sleeve white shirt connected to a green tank top strap dress along with a band on her left wrist**_

"Kushina Uzumaki aka The Red Hot Blooded Habanero." said Kakashi

"Grandma Kushina" said Himawari

"The Red Hot Blooded Habanero?" asked Boruto

"you see your grandmother had great strength and a angry problem, whenever she gets angry, her hair goes crazy like its alive and she goes on a rampage." said Kakashi "only your grandfather could calm her down." he continued

"Hima, her personality was passed down to you." Said Kakashi

"how do I have her personality?" asked Himawari

"remember when daddy become the Hokage?" asked Hinata

"yes and I wanted to bring my panda with me but big brother said I would have fallen asleep and he would have to carry it?" said Himawari

"remember anything else?" asked Hinata

"I only remember big brother tore my panda and I was sad and then something mad me angry and I activated my Byakugan and I was about to attack big brother until daddy come in and I knocked him and that was it." Said Himawari

"and daddy missed the ceremony and Konohamaru had to be daddy." Said Hinata

"what, the Hokage missed the ceremony?" yelled Sarada

"yes he did." Said Kakashi

 _ **Screaming was heard again**_

"what's wrong with her?, is she dying, is that way those two medical ninjas are helping her." asked Mitsuki

"she is the opposite, she's in labor." said Iruka

"dad is being born?" asked Boruto

 _ **"your doing good, Kushina keep it up." said one of the medical ninjas**_

 _ **"it still hurts." Kushina whined**_

 _ **"I never seen Kushina cry before." said Minato looking at his wife**_

 _ **"don't be scared, your the Hokage." said the medical ninja**_

 _ **"but..." Minato started**_

 _ **"your job is to keep the seal on her stomach from coming loose." said the medical ninja again as she interrupted Minato**_

"what seal?" asked Sarada

"look on her stomach." said Sasuke

The kids looked at Kushina's stomach and they all gasped together

"have you kids heard the story of the Nine Tails Fox Demon that almost destroyed the Leaf Village years ago?" asked Kakashi as the kids shook their heads no.

"I thought so, I think Shino didn't tell them this when they started school, long story The Nine Tails Fox Demon has been living in humans to host its chakra and power." said Kakashi

"who was the first host?" asked Sarada

"Mito Uzumaki." said Kakashi "she held the Nine Tails as a host until she grew old and she choosed your grandmother who whose her granddaughter as its next host but your grandmother begged her not to but her begging didn't help so it was done." said Kakashi

 _ **"the head is coming out." shouted the other medical ninja**_

"so why does granddad have his hands over grandmom's stomach?" asked Boruto

"because the seal is too weak when the host is in labor so the seal can't be broken." said Iruka

 _ **"come on Naruto get out, stay in there Kyuubi." Minato shouted**_

"Kyuubi?" Mitsuki asked

"who's Kyuubi?" asked Himawari

"That's the Nine Tails' true name but it's nickname your father picked is Kurama." said Kakashi

"Kurama?" Boruto asked

"Boruto, Himawari, have you two ever wondered why your father and you two have those whisker marks on your faces?" asked Kakashi

"I asked dad but he always says later." said Boruto as he touched the whisker lines on his face

"I never asked" said Himawari

"it was because your father was influenced by the Nine Tails' chakra when your grandmother was pregnant." said Iruka

"and your father is the current host of the Fox." said Sasuke

"so you and your sister were influenced by the chakra also." said Sakura

"what?" shouted Boruto

"so we have some the Nine Tails' chakra in us?" asked Himawari

"you guys could have some of the chakra and you guys don't know yet." Said Sasuke

 _ **Kushina gave one more painful scream as she gave one more push until a baby cry was heard**_

 _ **"hot water." said the medical ninja**_

 _ **Minato went to hold Kushina's hands "are you ok, Kushina?"**_

 _ **"yes Kyuubi wants to get out." said Kushina**_

 _ **"we'll fix the seal." said Minato**_

 _ **Before anyone could do anything, two screams were heard then followed by two thuds**_

 _ **The group looked up to see the two medical ninjas on the ground dead covered in blood and standing above them was a masked man and holding in his arms was the infant Naruto crying still while a kunai knife was inches away from his face**_

Boruto heard his grandparents both gasped

To be continued

I'm sure not if Mito Uzumaki is related to Kushina Uzumaki since they have the same last name so I made Mito and Kushina mother and daughter

The past stuff will be Italic and Bold


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Birth part 2

 **I know that I said Naruto's birth would be in two parts, so I decided to do three parts or it might in four parts, it depends of how I feel when I do chapter four**

 **Here is chapter three**

 **This is my longest chapter ever, I'm proud of it. :)**

 _ **Previously on**_

 _ **"The heads' out! Just a wee bit more, Kushina!" said the first medical ninja**_

 _ **"hang in there, Kushina!" said the second medical ninja**_

 _ **"Naruto! Hurry up and come out! You stay in, Nine Tails!" shouted Minato**_

 _ **"unnh." moaned Kushina as she did one more push**_

 _ **Several seconds later, a baby cry was heard, and "Hot water!", "Yes, Ma'am.!" was shouted**_

 _ **"He's Here..." Minato said as his eyes bugged out**_

 _ **Kushina was breathing heavily**_

 _ **"It's a healthy baby boy." said the first medical ninja again as the infant was crying in her arms who was covered in water and the baby had whisker marks on his face along with a patch of blonde hair**_

 _ **"ha ha..., I'm a father now...!" Minato said as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hand while the other hand is still hovering over Kushina's stomach**_

 _ **"Naruto...we finally meet..." Kushina said while breathing heavily still as her baby was brought up to her so she can see her baby for the first time in nine months and her baby was crying still**_

 _ **"all right Kushina!, It's rough having just given birth...but we need to completely suppress Nine Tails again." said Minato**_

 _ **"Yeah." said Kushina as she stared at the ceiling while the medical ninja walked away with her baby**_

 _ **Suddenly a "aiee" and a "aargh" was heard behind them and both parents looked to see the medical ninjas fall to the ground**_

 _ **"Lady Biwako! Taji!." shouted Minato**_

 _ **There stand right in front of them was a masked stranger with their baby in the stranger's arm**_

 _ **And now**_

 _ **"Fourth Hokage Minato...step away from the Jinchuriki...or else this child will die after its first minute of life." said the masked stranger with his hand over the baby**_

"Jinchuriki?" asked Sarada

"the first person to hold daddy." Himawari thought as she watches the person holding her infant father

"the name for the host." said Sasuke

"who is Lady Biwako and Taji?" asked Bourto as he looked the dead bodies

"Lady Biwako was the wife of the Third Hokage and Taji was a member of the Black Ops." said Kakashi

"granddad, please save dad." Bourto thought to himself as he stared at the mysterious stranger holding his infant father. All Bourto wanted to do was to help his grandparents save his father but he couldn't do anything because the thing he could do was watch and he hated being useless

 _ **Minato stared at the mysterious stranger holding his newborn son until he moved his foot only an inch until...**_

 _ **"ugh." Kushina groaned in pain as the seal on her stomach started to changed shape "unh."**_

"oh no the seal." gasped Boruto

Himawari gasped also

 _ **"Kushina!...Nine Tails' seal isn't...!" Minato said as he turned his head back to Kushina**_

 _ **"Hurry up and step away from the Jinchuriki...Don't you care what happens to your brat?" asked the mysterious stranger as a kunai knife appeared out of nowhere**_

"dad is not a brat." Bourto thought to himself

 _ **"wait...stay calm!" Minato said as he held his hand up**_

"did he just say "stay calm"?" Bourto half shouted

"yes he did." Sarada said

"why?" Bourto

No one answered Bourto as they continued to watch the past

 _ **"Speak for yourself! I'm supremely calm, Minato." said the mysterious stranger as he throws baby Naruto in the air who started to cry again**_

Bourto gasped as he heard his grandmother screamed "Naruto"

Boruto didn't even noticed that his grandfather's eyes changed from a happy look to a pissed off look

 _ **The mysterious stranger was about to stab baby Naruto with the kunai knife until baby Naruto disappeared and then he reappeared with his father holding him**_

"no wonder granddad is nicknamed "The Yellow Flash"." Bourto thought

"grandpa disappeared really fast." Said Himawari

 _ **"leave it to The Yellow Flash...but what about next?" asked the mysterious stranger**_

 _ **Minato looked under the blanket that baby Naruto was in to see paper bombs on it so Minato quickly took baby Naruto out of until he heard Kushina screamed "Naruto! Minato!" and a huge explosion come next**_

The five adults and three kids were shoved outside along with Minato and the naked baby Naruto

"dad's naked." Boruto thought to himself

"daddy is cute when he is naked." Himawari thought to herself

 _ **Minato was sitting down on his butt while holding baby Naruto who was crying again**_

 _ **"Phew...Naruto's not hurt." Minato said**_

 _ **"ow." Minato said as he sees that a piece of wood had stabbed him in the leg near his foot**_

 _ **Minato pull the piece of wood out as he stood up and then he with his son and the invisible group teleported away and reappeared in a another room**_

"where are we now?" Bourto asked

"your grandparents' house." Iruka said

 _ **"You'll be safe here. Please be patient, Naruto. I have to rescue your mother..." Minato said as he placed his son under the blanket in bed and quickly left**_

"he left a newborn baby all by himself? who does that? that's bad parenting." Bourto said

"well he had to, your grandmother was in danger." said Sakura

"that's true, Aunt Sakura." Said Himawari

"so do we stay here or follow granddad?" asked Bourto as he stares at his father who was sleeping

"no we'll stay here to keep your father company even through he won't know it." said Iruka

-Time Skip of the scenes of the mysterious stranger releasing Nine Tails from Kushina-(I wanted to skip through scenes)

Within twnety minutes, the group noticed that Minato was back with Kushina in his arms

 _ **"why?" Kushina asked weakly**_

"huh?" Himawari said

"she looks like she is ready to drop dead any moment." said Mitsuki as she looks at Kushina's eyes

"she's exhausted." said Sakura as she wished she could heal Kushina

"why what?, why he saved her from death and bought her back to her son?" asked Sarada as no one answered her

 _ **"shh...just be with Naruto..." Minato said as he laid Kushina on the bed with Naruto**_

 _ **Kushina stared at her son as she doesn't want to near her son until she bought her face to her son's face as she says "Naruto" while crying**_

Boruto started to cry a little bit and no one saw him crying unknown Himawari saw him started to cry a little bit

 _ **Minato just stared at his wife and his newborn son until he clenched his fists together and was quickly grabbing something**_

"what is he grabbing?" Bourto thought to himself as he watched his grandfather

"what is he putting on?" asked Himawari

"just watch sweetie." Hinata said

 _ **"Minato...thank you...Good Luck..." Kushina said as she looked up at her husband's back**_

 _ **"...I'll be right back..." Minato says as he puts on his Hokage outfit on and quickly left**_

"where is he going to?" asked Mitsuki as he stared at the spot where Minato stood at

"to fight the mysterious stranger." said Kakashi

"so do we stay here or follow granddad?" asked Boruto

"I say stay with daddy." Said Himawari as she sits on the floor

"he already left so we're staying here while your grandfather battles against the masked stranger and Nine Tails." said Konohamaru (I forgot about Konohamaru was in this story)

"he was released from grand mom." asked Boruto

"yes and it is said that if the demon is released from their Jinchuriki, the Jinchuriki were supposed to die but your grandmother didn't, she survived of him being released from her." said Kakashi

"so if the Nine Tails is released from dad, he'll die?" asked Boruto

"yes." said Kakashi

"daddy can't die when Nine Tails is released from him." said Himawari

"actually if your father is on his death bed and the Nine Tails is released from him then yes, the Nine Tails needs your father to be alive so he can survive." said Sakura

"your father told me that Nine Tails was released from him in the fourth ninja war but when the war ended, Nine Tails went back into your father." Said Hinata

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **I got some good news fellow readers and authors, I'm getting back into Naruto so I'm getting the manga books again, I had 1-7 until my parents forced me to throw them away years ago but now I'm getting them again and last night at the bookstore, I got the final volume and yes I know I'm supposed to get the first one but I'm going out of order but don't worry, once I get them all I'll read them in order so don't worry**_

 _ **This took me three days to do**_

 _ **Until next time, bye**_

 _ **I wanted to do this because I'm trying to understand Naruto more so I'm a doing a fun fact of Naruto in each chapter**_

 _ **These facts will probably be about Naruto, his parents, and the people who he considers family and friends**_

 _ **1st Naruto Fact: Naruto's hobbies are pulling pranks and watering plants**_

 _ **2nd Naruto Fact: In the original manga pilot, Naruto was actually a demon fox and lived his life as a human boy and the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the village was his father**_

 _ **Damn 1,591 words in this chapter and I'm still proud of this chapter**_


End file.
